Morning Glow
by JillianForDays
Summary: Partners wake up beside one another and rather than just being partners, they know they will be lovers for the rest of their lives. [Bumblebee One-Shot]


The sun breaks from behind the horizon and its soft rays strike against the back of the curtains, the bright light practically begging to be let in. Its yellow shine seeps in slightly and casts a glow on the gorgeous girl beside me, whose mouth is wide open and spilling her snores into the room. Dribbles of drool leak from the corner of her mouth and her powerful limbs are wrapped around me, forcing me to stay put. A rather gentle hand presses against my stomach while the other rubs at the base of one of my ears unconsciously. I didn't know that she could do that whilst in deep sleep. Yang always finds a way to surprise me.

I twist in her hold slowly so I am facing her. From this position I can bury myself in her features: Her slender face, high cheekbones, and the way her nose flairs every so often as she lets out a snore; it's all perfect. My hand instinctively goes to run over her cheek and it breaks the angel from her sleep, eyes flickering open in surprise. The grin that surpasses her expression could like up my world, and in fact it does. I don't know what I did without that smile being mine.

"Good morning, cupcake." Her voice makes my heart race and my stomach stir. My thumb glides over the flawless pale completion and it brings a giggle up from the back of her throat, the joyful sound slightly raspy from just waking up. Lilac eyes are slightly cloudy from the sleep that she has broken but they're still vivid and they still strike me right where it counts. I can feel my heartbeat in my throat and as her fingertips drape over my back I feel the skin light on fire.

My tongue lashes out and wets my lips, attempting to fix my dry mouth. Yang drives me crazy with everything that she does, whether it be the way her eyes squint up in happiness when I smile or how her long fingers dance across my fragile nerves. Each and every motion or expression just affects me in ways that no one has been able to before. "Morning baby."

The sun outside the window throws a shadow over _my_ sun and I am able to admire the dips in her face with the new lighting. Her cheekbones are deep and well defined, her jawline is sharp and her lips are plump and a light pink color. Her eyes are free from the black bags that rest under mine and I could get lost in the royal purple silk that tugs at me with every look she shoots me.

Our silence is comforting and it fills my heart with warmth just knowing that she is beside me. Yang's hand finds my chin and holds it in her calloused hand softly, bringing our eyes into a deep lock again. "You know, waking up to you being beside me is the best feeling in the world. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I wouldn't change it either." My words come out breathy, and my thoughts are foggy due to the way she's looking at me. Her stare is shiny in the dark and I have trouble finding what I want to say to her.

"You deserve the whole universe my love, with all its constellations and beauty." Lips meet and the kiss sparks my nerves, sending shivers down my spine. My hand trails from her cheek to her side and it cups it gently as lips part.

Our lips are only centimeters apart when I form my response. "You're amongst the vast space my darling, you're my Sirius: You're the brightest star in my sky."

"Well you're like the moon, because you're so beautiful and you shine the brightest when my world is dark."

"Yang, you're my sun. You light my world and even when I think you're gone and miss your warmth, you're always there. You always return and brighten my day with your stunning rays again."

The loving battle of compliments ceases as we collide again, lips tasting faintly of strawberry from her chap stick she put on the night before. She brings out hips together and my eyes shut on instinct. My knees quiver as her tongue moves against my lower lip. As she invades my mouth I can feel her grip on me tighten, and tighten even more as she pulls away slowly. Hot breaths escape from our lungs quickly and my face finds its way into the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet vanilla.

"Well blondie, you're my heart. You keep me moving even when I feel like I've gone numb. You fill my veins with love rather than the cold blood I thought I could live off of. You keep all my senses alive and without you I'm nothing."

As soon as I feel confident that she is taken aback and will stop this shower of compliments, Yang retorts almost right away. "You're my lungs because when it's hard, when I've working for so long and I'm tired where I can't breathe, you fill me up with oxygen and make my world light up all over again."

A blush creeps its way onto my cheeks and I grin into her skin, peppering the pale flesh in an abundance of affectionate kisses. Yang's voice breaks into another light giggle and her voice sounds normal now; all the talking must have gotten rid of the grogginess in her voice. As the sun shifts positions in the sky with the passing time, the shadow moves and I can see her in full light. Blonde hair burning in the bright hues of yellow, lavender rings taking up almost all of her eyes. A bright white smile is stretched across her cheeks and the right side of her lower lip is being bitten very slightly.

"You're my everything. From my brain that doesn't let me sleep at night because you're more important, to my voice that struggles to form the right words when we speak. From my hands that somehow fend the innocent from danger, to my lungs that keep me breathing. You are my everything. Yang Xiao Long, I am deeply in love with you." I confess, my heart slamming against my chest, practically begging to leap out of my body. "You are the light of my life, you are the wings that fly me to the sky, and you are the cause for my flipping stomach and for my flustered attitude. I love you and I'm glad that you're mine."

A warm kiss is pressed to the side of my neck before Yang breathes out: "I love you and you are forever my soul. You will always be the one I count on. I want to come home to you or for you to come home to me or even for us to come home together. All I know is that I want to keep going with you and only you."

"That sounded nothing like you."

"Well baby, you make me think in ways I never thought I could."


End file.
